Bless The Broken Road
by TayTayBlack
Summary: Bella Becomes a were wolf after being left by the two most needed men in her life. She learns about her history finding out Rennee isn't really her mother. So who is? Go through tough decisions w/Jake & Bella. AU One shot fanfic! R&R! you wont regret i
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. I wish I could though :/.**

**Title: Bless The Broken Road**

**Author: TayTayBlack**

**Rating: M**

**Pages: 10**

**Beta: None.**

Laurent lifted his hand to strike me, to end my life and suck me dry. I know I had to take in the fact that a life without Edward wasn't going to be worth living in the first place so I would prefer dying. He said he would make it quicker than Victoria's way so I might at well spend my last heart beat on I and Edward's meadow.

"I love you Edward." Was all I could whisper and closed my eyes, waiting for the longing heaven to take me into its arms. But instead I felt nothing. I then got worried and thought that if opened my eyes Victoria would be talking in his ear telling him what to do to change his mind on killing me quick.

"I can't believe it!" I opened my eyes slowly to see a horse sized wolf emerging from the thick bushes and trees. He was Jet black with barded teeth. Growls were emitting from him as well as the next three large wolves. One was white, the other was grey and the last one was a russet brown. The russet brown one looked me dead in the eye. I felt completely planted on the ground. His fur, which I thought was mangy and long, was now glistening in the non existent sun light his brown eyes widened and he halted.

"What the hell?" I asked looking away from the wolf. I felt a little hurt but shook it off. I shouldn't be in love with this beautiful wolf. He couldn't love me. I couldn't handle the stress. Love wasn't meant to be part of my life. I learned that with Edward but I will still be waiting for him. No matter what.

I turned and walked off to where the trail had led to my truck. My thoughts were a haze in my head confusing me. My vision blurred and my head automatically hurt. Then I started to get hot. God dam woods. Always wet and humid. I stopped mid stride thankfully before tripping off a large tree root sticking out of the ground and grabbed my water bottle from my back pack. I chugged the whole thing down cooling off a little.

I heard a twig snap and looked behind me to see the same wolf that made my knees weak. He just sat there. Staring at me with his tong lolling out for I don't know how long. His tail wagged in a friendly matter but I didn't want to come home with a wolf twice the size of a horse. I shook my head and got up.

"Go away…" I saw his head drop down sadly and his tail stopped wagging slowly. My head hurt too bad to care though I just wanted to go home and take some pills then sleep. I rolled my eyes and turned back on the path and walked. While I was walking I thought about how I had hurt the wolf's feelings. I did care.

I walked and tripped on a twisted branch but I didn't fall all the way. I was ten centimeters from the ground and was hoisted back up on my feet. I turned around and saw the large wolf string at me. He caught me. That shouldn't have made me feel better but it did.

He grunted and pressed his wet nose on my stomach. I screeched and jumped back at the feeling. What does he want? _Food! _Aha! Of course. I hurriedly grabbed my two turkey sandwiches and held them near the wolf. He just looked at it but scooted closer. It was cautious though as if not to scare me. I unwrapped the foil from the sandwiches and threw them towards him.

"There…that should give me time to run." I whispered in relief and turned quickly to run. I ran but the headache came back and it was twelve times worse. My eyes blurred and I fell. My face hit the cold, moist dirt and my body began to burn. Again. I heard sniffing and saw the same annoyingly adorable and protective and he licked my face leaving a slimy mask across my face.

"Bella! It's Sam Uley. You have to get on his back. He will take you home to Charlie that way you can rest." Right now I didn't want to look at Sam. Though, I did wonder how he knew this wolf. My headache hit me harder so I quickly made the choice to get on his back and put my fingers through his hair. I looked at Sam and saw him nod at the wolf. The wolf took of making me jerk back but I stabilized my self and closed my eyes.

"God…you are way too fast." There was a low rumble in his back. I guess he was laughing or something then he ran faster. I loved the thrill. The cooling breeze. I could go like this forever. Too bad we were at Charlie's though.

The wolf lowered himself and I hopped off. I walked to the door and got my keys out. I looked back at the wolf with sad eyes and smiled softly. I got in and locked the door. I felt tired and sick. I wanted to just sleep.

"Hey kiddo! How was your day?" I saw Charlie emerge with a beer in his hand. He took in my appearance. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just had a rough day. My body hurts and I have a head ache. All I want to do is to take a bath and sleep. Please." I walked passed him and went into the bathroom to turn on the bath putting the plug in. I couldn't help but think of the wolf that gave me a ride home. I even wondered where my truck was. How did Sam know the wolf? How was he communicating with it? Why hoes my head and body hurt so damn much?

I shook my jumbled thoughts out of my head and poured bubble bath into the warm water. I took a step into the water and shivered at the amazing contact. I sighed and slipped my whole body in. my body relaxed at the heat but the throbs in my bones weren't feeling so good. So to cool myself, I took a deep breath, held it and sank fully underwater. My thoughts travel to a calming place.

I visualized the russet wolf. He wasn't alone though he had another wolf by him. It was jet black and as tall as him. They were happily playing. They rolled around on beautiful green grass and there were white butterflies flying around. It made my heart flutter. Though the vision turned dark and groggy and I saw piercing red eyes. There was a loud screech and Victoria ran at me.

I gasped in a lung full of water and launched myself into a sitting position. I looked around and saw nothing. Just our small bathroom. I relaxed and grabbed my strawberry vanilla body wash and scrubbed until I get the sweat and dirt from my body. It was still hurt but it was worse this time I could hardly move. My head hurt too my scull felt like it was about to explode.

I grabbed my kiwi shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair twice and rinsed it.

"Bells? You okay?" I jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice. It was tired and worn. It made me feel bad for him. I got out and unplugged the bath and wrapped a towel around me.

"I'm good dad. I'm just brushing my teeth…" I lied and grabbed two IbProphine tablets. Once I knew he was gone I went in my room and put the pills on my nightstand and dressed in an matching pink bra and underwear set and grey sweats with a large shirt.

I slipped into the kitchen for a glass of water and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table reading this morning's news paper.

"Sit Bells." Was all he said and I sat immediately. "What's going on? Are you ok?" I looked down and played with my cup. If he could know what I'm going through, he would know how I'm doing. I just shrugged. It was pretty hard because my bones were hurting.

"I'm just in pain. My body hurts, my head hurts and I keep feeling this pull in my heart toward something but I don't know what. I even saw wolves in the field today." I mention. I might as well come out with the truth anyway.

"What the hell were you doing in the woods Bella?" he looked angry but serious and registered so I know he was listening. Though he never questioned to the pain I have been feeling.

"I just wanted to get out of the house for a while. But I think I also found the reasons why people are dying. There are actually wolves two times the size of horses. Like _really huge _wolves! Then there was one…gosh dad…I know it wrong to be in love with a wolf but there was one that makes me feel like it is the only thing helping me survive." I shook my head and shrugged.

"I'm sorry Bella but you will know everything when the time is right." Was the only thing Charlie said before walking into the living room holding his newspaper. What. The. Hell? I shrugged my curiosity off and walked up stairs to my room holding the cup tightly. _When did I start swearing? _Gosh I'm cold. Not in temperature wise. I gulped down the two pills and fell onto my pillow not bothering to open the window. I didn't even feel like trying anymore.

I felt my eyes drift slowly. I remembered to turn out my light and slept the whole night without a dream.

**BEEP! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I groaned but kept my face on my pillow turned away from the sound. My had reached for it and tried to turn it ff. it wouldn't turn off that that just pissed me off. I hammered my fist on it two times and practically crushed it. Fuck my life! _Watch your language geese! _

_When I die young,_

_Bury me in satin,_

_Lay I down on a-bed of roses sink me in a river,_

_At dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love-_

I grabbed my phone and saw that it was Jacob and instantly pressed the end button. I wasn't going to be ignored and then called after all the pain I have been put through. I sluggishly lifted myself up and out of bed and grabbed some cloths from my closet. I chose to wear my matching grey A-cupped bra and underwear set and my blue owlet tee-shirt and grey jeans.

I placed them on my bed ad went to the bath room and started the shower. My body still hurt and this time it was worse. It crashed into me like a wave. I wanted to cry but I held my ground. I turned to the cabinet and looked at myself in the mirror. I wouldn't call my self, _myself _though. I didn't really _look _like it.

My hair was darker. Almost black. It hung low into my mid-back. My skin was darker and my eye brows were thinner but darker and more beautiful. My lips were fuller and my teeth were sharper and whiter. My eyes were more pronounced and brown with little flecks of ocean green. I wasn't expecting anything in me to change this much.

I undressed my self and saw my whole body changed. My legs, arms, abdomen and ass were muscular. I felt as though my breasts grew a size or two. My height was now from 5'3 to 5'7. Only four inches higher though. This fever did a lot on me.

I shook my head and happened in the shower and cleaned myself from head to toe. Once I was scrubbed clean, I wrapped a towel around myself securing it under my pits and raced to my room. There was still water in the cup from last night so I decided to use that to gulp down the next tablets I would take.

"Damn jeans! I hissed pulling them up. My bra didn't even fit and it was not comfortable enough. I sucked in as much stomach as I could but wasn't about to slip them on. So I gave in and put on some starchy sweats. I felt fat but I had curves and I wasn't too thin. Wow. I can never expect the unexpected I can tell you that much.

I felt my stomach growl and headed down the stairs to eat a granola bar. To tell you the truth, I gobbled that thing down. No crumbs were left and I was still hungry. I didn't want to de-head the fish and skin it. I was planning on going grocery shopping later today but my check from Newton's workshop wouldn't come. So I checked even more in the fridge and found some left over lasagna. I preheated it and took it out one it was nice and hot.

"God that smells good." I grabbed a fork and dug in. I finished surprised in about five minuets flat. Then I ended up thirsty so I drank a gallon of water and raced back to my room. I felt sleepy again and fell back to sleep.

**Jacob's POV…**

This sucks! Now Bella, _my imprint! _ Is ignoring me! After I saw her in that field with that leech I tore him apart as fast as I could so I could get back to check out her. Wounds but she was fine when I got to her. She grew and looked different. She was warmer than usual.

Sam had some theories about her and how she had gotten that way. But I was pissed at myself to care about anything. I don't even want to go to the council meeting tonight but I had no choice. We missed some stupid legend. I never thought legends were stupid I just didn't want to hear this one.

"You ready Jake?" I rolled my eyes and stood up from my bed. I opened my door and saw my dad sitting in his chair looking up at me. I smiled lightly and began to wheel him out the front door. Once we were loaded into the truck, we started off on our twenty minuet drive to the beach.

**Bella's POV… **

This is the third day of my suffering and truthfully I can't take much of it anymore. I have been growling, yelling, and roaring every hours out of the pain. My body starts to vibrate from time to time. Charlie says that it will be over soon. But I don't even know what _it _is. The frustration is giving the a head ache and I'm practically about to scratch the skin off my body.

"Bella. I think you should come with me." Charlie looked cautious as he watched me vibrate in my bed. By now the shaking got worse within minuets. It was late and I was tired. Now he wasted to go out into the night?

"Why? I-I feel fine." I shook even more and felt a fire build up in my chest and I began to growl. I didn't mean to scare him.

"Bella come on please. I promise I will tell you later. You have to come. Please!" I jumped out of my bed and followed Charlie slowly. We read the door and once it was open I raced to the woods. Charlie was no where to be found. Though I did get here too fast.

"Bells?" I heard a familiar voice call. Great more annoying things can follow me now! I turned around and saw Sam and his little _gang _standing there with Charlie looking brave standing behind them. I growled warningly and the heat built up and filled my stomach. The pain was upsetting me and I didn't like it.

"Bella. I need you to listen to me." Sam lifted his hands and walked towards me slowly. Did he seriously want me to listen to him? He doesn't own me like he owns them! I started to see red and my breathing was heavy. My pulse quickened and I quaked.

"I don't have to listen to your ass! Leave me alone!" I snarled and bared my teeth as I back away into the cover of trees and bushes. The deeper I went the darker it got. My anger grew as Sam followed. What the hell? I turned quickly to run. I pushed my legs and ran faster. My heart pounded in my ears and the fire finally exploded and then went away instantly being replaced by a cold breeze.

'_Bella, please…stop!' _Sam called out. Now he was in my head. Though I instantly stopped feeling confused. I saw the large black wolf trot towards me with the other wolves following. I growled and back away. The black wolf lowered its head a plead with its eyes. I growled louder and back away until I fell backwards into some water.

I got up and looked down. At what seemed like my reflection. It was the face of the black wolf that was with the russet wolf. I stood and the wolf in my refection did the same. I looked at my back and saw a white tip on my tail. Then at the tips of my paws. I gasped and ran out of the water. My fur was wet and thick.

'_Bella please look at me.' _I turned towards the voice and saw the russet colored wolf. He rolled onto his back and showed his throat and stomach. I slowly went up to him and sniffed his stomach then licked his throat. I felt so safe and close with him. Like it was one with him. He was showing that I could be the dominant one. So sweet.

'_Ha-ha. It's me, Jake!' _he rolled back onto his stomach and looked at me. His nose touched mine and I rubbed my fore head against his. The black wolf came again along with those other wolves. Their tails wagged and their tongues lolled out. Even the black on looked as playful as them.

"_What happened to me?" _ I knew he could understand me. This was Sam of course. He walked to me slowly and Jake rose standing by my side. Sam rubbed his giant head against my neck and I responded by licking his forehead. The others came by and rubbed against me.

_;you are a werewolf. I'm even surprised on how well you are taking this even though you sort of freaked out a few seconds ago.' _He lifted his head and barked out a laugh.

"_I have been through with mutant things so I don't think I have to worry about being freaked out any more." _I rolled my check on jakes and wondered why I had this pull o him.

'_You feel that pull to me, bells, because we imprinted. Imprinting is when you find your true soul mate. You could be their brother, sister, mate, son, daughter, best friend, but no matter what they will always be your protector. They keep you alive. If you die…I follow you. Our souls will be together no matter what. I know that's not what you wanted but, I guess you're stuck with me. Forever.' _He whined and bowed his head. I felt bad for him. I never felt the want for Edward anymore. I only wanted him and he needed to know that.

"_Jacob Ephriam Black! Don't you dare think I don't want you! You are the best man I will ever know. I'm happy to be your imprint! I know I'm the luckiest girl in the world. You have broken my scale of love. I'm IN love with you. Never forget that."_ I growled and bit his nuzzle. He groaned and pulled away wildly licking my face. I never tool notice of the wolves that surrounded us.

Jake stopped and straightened up. I yawned and stretched. I laid down and put my head on my paws.

'_Bella. We have to talk about how you're a wolf. Our legends say you were born to the alpha's father. The SECOND alpha. Meaning me. You are my little sister. My blood runs through your veins. Your wolf spirit and deep and you and Jake are future alphas. You already had say on some parts of the pack meaning they follow your every command. That's if you accept.' _ Sam looked at me with hopeful eyes. First I thought about Charlie. How he knew. How my mom hid this from him. He probably tried to protect me from the truth and my mom whored around with another man. I felt my anger grown but I instantly calmed as Jake lifted his paw and put one on my head.

"_I need some time to…I-I" _I felt tears well up in my eyes and I started to cry, I took off in a different direction and heard voices calling me but I automatically blocked them out and slowed to a stop. My wolfly sobs shook me. I plopped onto the ground and cried.

'_Bella! I'm here baby.' _ Jake's scent filled my nose but I never opened my eyes. He sniffed me, checking for injuries. I curled up into a ball. I wanted to hide. I was probably a mess. _'You are so beautiful to me. I would never see you like that. Just to show you how much I love you, I will lay here with you until you're ready.' _And he curled up by me and licked my head soothingly and his mind closed again as I fell asleep and he slept with me.

**Alice POV…**

I gasped as Bella's future disappeared. She didn't seem like she died though. It was something else. It was blur and I couldn't make out the shapes. I sobbed and growled.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper gripped my shoulders softly and jerked me a little to awake me from my reverie. I felt my heart sink from what happened to my sister. We shouldn't have left.

"We have to go back to Forks."

**Bella's POV…**

I opened my eyes and felt the soft forest grass on my skin. The night's moon shined bright and it soothed me some what. I felt relaxed and purred in an animalistic way. I tried to sit up but was pulled down but something hot wrapped around my waist. I fell back with a thud. I looked down and saw a large arm wrapped around me. I looked at the person who held me. I saw the softest face of Jake. _My Jake_.

His lips in a little 'o' and his eyes closed with a smooth face breathing heavily. I traced his features. Once I got to his lips I had the urge to kiss him but held back. I didn't want to scare him. _Not like you could._ I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through his really soft hair. I scratched and rubbed. His arm tightened around me and he pulled me closer. Our skin touched causing me to gasp and realize the fact we were both naked at the moment. I stopped my movements and tensed.

"Don't stop mommy…I love it when you wash my hair…" Jake moaned and looked like he was about to cry. He was dreaming about his mother washing his hair when he was a little boy. I rubbed his head and then I let my hands trail down to his face and I automatically kissed his lips softly not caring if he woke up. He opened his eyes and stared at me intensely. He inched his face closer to mine and tried to kiss me but we bumped heads.

"Ouch. Damn…sorry. I'm still new to the whole kissing. You have experience than me." He blushed and glanced at my lips hope filled.

"It's ok. Jake. I don't every thing either. We can take it slow. Okay?" he nodded but still wanted a kiss. We pecked a few times and stayed in each other's arms. I just then noticed we were naked. "Jake. We're naked and we have to throw on some cloths." I began to cover my self. Jake looked like wanted to protest but respected my orders and kept his eyes _only _on my face. _Such a gentle man._

"So, do you accept me imprinting on you?" he looked down at his walking feet nervously.

"How could I not? I love you, Jake. I don't know why I never noticed sooner." I squeezed his hand and looked forward and saw my house emerge from the trees. We stayed silent and Jake kept a big, goody smile on his face.

"Bella!" I saw Sam motioning us to the back of the house where he was holding cloths for me and Jake. I think Jake was being possessive by hiding me behind him so no one saw me being naked. I almost forget that we were in the nude.

"Thanks Sam." I grabbed my cloths from him and I got dressed in some underwear and a bra that was way to small for my chest now and some shorts that were stretchy but still showed partially my ass. Then I put on a tank top what fit perfectly.

"Charlie wants to talk with you." Oh my gosh! Charlie, I forgot all about him! He must be heart broken. I can even smell salt in the air. He was crying and its all my mother's fault. I shook and growled and walked into the house. My body didn't stop shaking once I met him. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red. His eyes never had that shine in them.

"Im sorry Bells. I didn't know. I swear. She had me under her spell in believeing you were actually mine, I always wanted a mirical like you. I still love you. So much." My body shook t his pain. He thought I was mad at him but I was mad at my mom for lying, making him think I was his.

"You will always be my daddy. There is no need to apologize. I love you. You matter to me always. Renee is nothing. She is a lying slut who has nothing better to do with herself. I will make her pay for what she did you you!" my body shook worse and the fire tingled in my veins wanting release.

"Bells. Please calm down. I need you to stay calm baby. Ok?" he whispered calmingly. I took deep breaths and felt my self tense then calm down. _Only for him. _He would always be loved by me. I just cant contain my anger. Its really sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I don't own Twilight. **

**Title: Bless The Broken Road**

**Author: TayTayBlack**

**Rating: M**

**Pages: 8**

**Beta: None.**

Once everything was figured out, me and Charlie moved into LaPush after about three weeks into a small two story home much like Sam's and Jake's put together. We sold all of our things but the flat screen stayed and we got over 700,000 dollars. We went to some furniture stores and bought a nice wooden mahogany stand that held the flat screen and a matching coffee table. Then a white 'L' shaped couch with random colored pillows. The living room's golden color made it look so perfect.

The whole house was extremely beautiful. The kitchen was small but big enough. The cabinets matched the brownish red hardwood floors. We had a table that fit four people and matched to cabinets also. There were two closets and that was it. Us the stairs were I and Charlie's bed rooms and a nice simple bathroom on the left part of the hall whilst the right part of the hall had a small room with a washing machine and dryer.

I have never seen Charlie's room but mine had blue paint on the walls and a wooden closet close to the bed. The bed had the same beauty of blue on the blanket, sheet, and pillows. The light shined better on it when it was day time. Good thing I placed it by the window.

Enough about the house, it's time for me to come in. I just got out of the shower and dried my hair getting ready for my training today. I had t test my speed and strength. Sam says those aren't the most important techniques. He never really told me what was important really. He just keeps telling me that I had to find out for myself. That pushed my curiosity though.

Jake doesn't like the part of testing me but I keep reassuring him I was fine. I chuckled when he said that he was afraid of Sam because now he was my brother. Though he never kept the imprint between us a secrete. I got dressed throwing on some athletic pink stitched grey fold over shorts. And I threw on a random bat man shirt _I crack myself up. _And then grabbed my pink scrunchie **(you know what I mean) **and tied my hard into a loose ponytail. Then I grabbed my pink duffle back and threw on my pink high top supra Nikes and left my room.

"Hey bells…you look like a huge piece of pink bubble gum." I looked down as Charlie did a bad job trying to hide his amusement. Clearly, I don't know why I was wearing so much pink. I guess it was part of my mood. _Bright and __**bubbly**_. I rolled my eyes not responding and went to the fridge.

"Do you want some eggs, toast, bacon and coffee Mr. _I got jokes_?" I pulled out some eggs and the bacon before he could respond. I knew he would say yes. I pulled out some bread and buttered it up and put five pieces in the stove. I hurriedly cracked two dozen eggs and fried a mountain of bacon. The sizzling made me shiver as the salt and bake meat filled my nostrils

I distracted myself and fixed some coffee for both me and Charlie. We sipped on it until our food was done and I pile everything on our plates then we both dug in. I had about twenty minuets to be at Sam's so I decided to use those twenty minuets to gobble down my food and then brush my teeth. I know there was practically no need because our teeth are white twenty-four-seven, but I was going to have to do it anyway.

Once my time was up, I ran to through the woods to meet up with the pack. I saw everyone was there. I didn't really care I was just looking for Jake. I could practically smell him through the drywall within the house.

"Honey I'm home!" I lifted my arms and yelled to the sky. I heard loud laughter and two arms wrap around me and then I was swung around in a circle.

"Hey little sissy! You just can't resist your brother huh?" I giggled as he put me down and fluffed my hair playfully. I couldn't help but jump on his back like he was a pony and have a little ride. He ran and laughed while I slapped his ass (playfully).

"Hey, can I join in the fun?" the sweetest voice asked flowing through my ears. I jumped down quicker than lightening. I turned and saw Jakes smile and gleaming brown eyes. I ran and tackled him keeping my arms around his waist and purred. I'm not sure how but he did it back and held me close.

"I missed you." I pulled back and kissed his lip passionately. His sweet lips were like blueberries. They even smelled like blue berries. I started to get hungry and broke the kiss and stood up.

"We could have stayed like that forever." Jake whined while dusting off the back of his pants. I rolled my eyes as Sam growled. He had no need to feel so over protective.

"Bella? You should come and meet my fiancé; Emily. She is my imprint I know you would love her." Sam waved for us to come in and we followed. I wasn't sure if I could meet some other wolves. Not that I didn't want to I just don't know if she would like me. Especially if she was going to tease me about dating a leech. As Paul would call me: a _leech lover_.

Once I stepped foot into the house I smelled blue berry muffins. The smell made my mouth water so bad I felt like I was going to drool. Just in case I softly swatted and my lips and didn't notice any drool so I was clean.

"Bella, this is my imprint; Emily. Emily, this is my little sister; Bella." I focus on a small framed tan woman. She was absolutely beautiful. Her dark hair hung low to her waist her face was heart shaped and young. Her brown eyes were as soft as the smile on her face. I couldn't help but notice three scars going down her face. I didn't want to stare took long because it would seem rude so I looked back at her eyes.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I smiled and held out my hand. She seemed so sweet and older sister like.

"Hello Bella. Its nice to meet you too. I didn't hear much about you sorry. But thank god I got to see you now I envy your looks." Instead of taking my hand she pulled me into a hug. I looked at Sam and sadness crossed his face. I could feel it touch my heart. Why _was _he sad?

"Please don't. You are so much more beautiful to me." I sighed pulling back with a fake smile. I just couldn't get rid of the pain Sam had. I had to talk to him about that later but now, I was really ready to train.

"Thank you. Oh! Do you want a muffin? Or I could save one after you get done training." Sam refocused and he replace his frown with a smile then he kissed the three scars on Emily's face.

"No thanks I think we should train first. I'm not that hungry anyway. I would like one later though." I grabbed Jake's hand while Sam and the others began to leave.

"Ok. I will save you four if you like. It was nice meeting you!" Emily yelled while I was being dragged out of the door by Jake. I laughed and we both ran to the clearing in the woods. Of course we would be practicing there.

Ok everyone undress and phase…with our backs turned! Understand that Jared?" Sam ordered in a serious voice eyeing Jared. He was a little freak in some way.

"Its fine Sam. I will change behind a bush. I still don't feel comfortable anyway." I started to walk towards a group of bushes before he could say no. I undressed and put everything into my bag and took the scrunchie from my hair and put both it and the bag on a close tree branch. Now that I was good at phasing I just had to think hard. Then automatically im a wolf.

_You OK Bells? _Jake's voice asked. I rolled my eyes at his over protective ness but I could help but adore it.

_I'm right here. _I walked out of the bushes and looked at Sam who nodded in a proval knowing what I was thinking. We were so connected it was like were twins. I walked up to Jake and licked him.

_Awww! The cutest couple ever! _Paul teased in a lovey-dovey voice. I growled feeling agitated and Jake copied me. I was only playing and he knew it.

_Okay guys. Settle down. Today's lesson is going to be on speed and strength. Like I said; those aren't the most important things but you may need them if you are chasing or attacking a vampire. _Was all focused on him as he told us about our defenses. Then he sent us all into one part of the wood where we were separate and we had to attack each other from other angles. Paul and Jared were paired. Sam and I were paired. Jake and Embry were paired and ready on all fours.

_Be ready. _Sam warned evilly. Since I had to keep my guard I scanned the trees and used me smelling to tell where he was coming from based on the wind.

I heard heavy paw prints hit the ground and my ear automatically twitched in that direction. I turned around quickly and saw Sam charging towards me. He leapt and jumped at me. But I yelped and moved out of the way. I turned to look at him and ran at him and tackled him softly.

_Hah! I got you! _I lolled out my tongue and nipped at his neck making his squirm and twitch uncomfortably. I guess he has never played before. Well…time for me to change that! I licked hick cheek and yipped happily and rolled off of him. I trotted away and held my nose up high swinging my tail.

_Why you little-! _I heard a soft growl come from Sam and he pushed me down but not too hard. He rubbed his head on my stomach and laughed. But they came out as grunts. I pushed his off with my hind legs and ran as fast as I could. When I couldn't hear him anymore, I stopped. I couldn't hear a thing anymore.

_Sam? _Nothing. _Jake? _Still nothing. _Paul? _Silence. _Jared? _Not even a crack about my boobs appeared in my mind. I started to get scared and didn't know where to go. It started to rain and my scent went away. I started to walk and walk through the endless land of trees. The raining got worse and my fur got matted and tangled with twigs and leaves.

I whined and gave a strangled yelp when I found a cave. It was empty but cold. I know I would have to settle for now. I curled into a big ball in the corner so my dark fur would black into the dark shadows of the rocks. I hope someone finds me soon.

_**7 hours and 45 minuets later…**_

I felt something in me click. I don't know if I was imagining it but I sounded like a pain filled howl. Lots of howls to be exact. They seemed so sad and lost. That just reminded me…I cant find my way back home!

My eyes popped open and I jumped up looking around. The clouds were dark and grey but it stopped raining and I was still in my wolf form. My fur wasn't as bad anymore. There were till twigs and leaves though so I just shook them off. The howls started again and they were broken this times. I howled back for some odd so who ever they were looking for might notice me.

I climbed down a few rocks. Saw snow on the ground. I much have been out for a while. The howls started again and I howled back again. This time it was one howl and I started to run towards it.

_Please god…please let this be my Bella! _It was Jake! My Jake! My excitement kicked up and I ran faster. In no time I tackled him and licked his face wildly. I back off of him and bowed with my tail in the air. He got up and ran at me happily. We stood our hind legs and licked each other raw. I finally landed backwards and he lades onto of me.

_Jake! I was so scared and lost! _I whimpered and barked then licked him. His heart was beating too hard and his breath as a little too fast. I looked at him and his pupils were dilated.

_Bella…I…you…heart…love…me…I…! _he whined and his heart beat quickened even more and his eyes practically rolled the back of his head he backed of me and I stood up shakily. What was wrong with him? Then, he snapped. He growled and ran at me. I didn't have enough time to think and he grabbed the back of my neck between his jaws and shook gently but roughly enough to where I knew he was serious.

_DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! UNDERSTAND? I ALMOST KILLED MY FATHER LOOKING FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! THE PACK LOVES YOU! YOU WONT LEAVE MY SIDE NOT MATTER WHAT! IS THAT UNDER-FUCKIN'-STOOD? GOD…Bella…baby, you scared me. _Jake let out a strangled cry but held onto my neck. There were visions of Jake arguing with Billy and how he threatened to kill him if he didn't move out of his way. Then Jake cried for the rest of the day and came out to look for me. He was still angry but he was crying right now.

_Jake. I'm sorry I understand if I'm going to be punished. I just want to be with you. I'm really, truly sorry! _I whimpered and cried with him until he let me go and collapsed. He lifted his paw and pulled me towards him. I cuddled into his side.

_Its ok baby. Just don't do that to daddy again. I missed you but you worried the hell out of Sam better yet Charlie. He is stressing over you. _Charlie! I totally forgot about him. I jumped up and started to run but felt Jake's teeth sink into my tail and pull me back.

_Jake? What the hell are you doing? _I rolled over onto my back and felt him and he licked my mouth hungrily. I licked him back and felt him purr. I started to calm down and so did Jake. Now, we were just sucking each others tongues from our mouths at the moment. Our bodies were pressed tightly against each others in passionate and delight.

"I wasn't done with you. Plus Charlie could wait until you are done getting punished." I gasped and jumped up getting ready to phase. Though he didn't it bore me and chased me down. Like a hunter was chasing its prey. I was fast but he was quickening up. I looked behind me and saw him right on my tail glaring at me playfully.

I turned back to look forward and hit a large rock. It broke in half but I saw millions of stars. I fell on my side and Jake stood covering my body with his.

_You're a bad girl aren't you? My delicious little minx. _Jake licked my face and rubbed head against mine. It was so comforting; I started to purr feeling the rumbling in my chest. I wanted to keep this moment forever but I heard a loud howl. It was urgent and rushed. We moved from our positions and ran. Turning and twisting through the trees until we got to where we saw Sam and two adorable pups. They were really small. And she I say small, I mean SMALL.

_Bella, this is the two twins Collin and Brady. Their both fourteen its not normal, but since they phased they may stop aging at the age of fifteen. They are pretty freaked out right now and they need some one calm and sweet to calm them down. So can you uhh…you know? Help them? _Sam was asking if I could use my skills of friendliness to calm these two young pups down. I couldn't say no, so I agreed to it. I wasn't sure how but I was going to have to try and help.

_Hi guys. My name is Bella. _I tried my best cooing voice I could muster up for them. I bowed my head low and walked towards them. One was Jake's color with my black fur peppering him with spots and the other was white and black. I think I forgot to mention that my whole body was black except the tip of my tail and paws. Brady look identical of me and Collin looked like Jake with black spots. But both of them had blue eyes. I had green. **(A/N: sorry I should have put Bella's descriptions in the first chapter).**

_Please don't hurt us… _The on I guessed Collin was. He whimpered and back away into a tree where his brother was hiding behind him. I felt so bad.

_Yeah. We will give you anything. _Brady called out innocently. I got a little closer and when I was about ten inches away, I rolled to my back. Is this what I'm supposed to do?

_Good job Bella. _Sam commented. He seemed proud. U know I was doing great dammit I'm the only on doing something for these poor boys.

_I won't hurt you. I'm even going to let you smell me. I promise I would never hurt you. _I looked into their eyes and practically begged for them to accept me.

_Maybe we could trust her. _Brady got up slowly and came up to me and sniffed my belly. His small, wet nose felt so ticklish on my stomach I laughed a little making his bark and get excited. Collin soon joined and we all got into this spree of playing. We played so much, we got tired and curled around each other…or they cuddled into my stomach and slept. I felt the need to other then and hold them but instead I licked both of their heads and enjoyed listening to them purr.

_You know. I have to admit I am pretty jealous right now. _Jake came out of no where eyeing eerily at the pups. Sam rolled his big wolf eyes and shook his head while coming up to me.

_Good job Bells. _He licked behind my ear and went by the trees to phase reminding me that the pup needed to learn how to change back.

_Jake I'm all yours remember that. _I growled softly and nudged the two small ones. We had to get them shorts and back to Sam's house and schedule a meeting to welcome the new comers. I knew there would be more though.

**Hey guys I knew this chapter was going to be short but the next will be longer. I want to thank my first three reviewers: berryblue96, Zayide, and Skullqueencb. I have seen their stories and I think they are pretty awesome so please shack them out. Also I just want to know more of my grammar problems and such because writing isn't my best subject, to be honest. Thank you and I will try and update soon. I don't want to make you guys thin I'm bad at updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Readers, I am sorry for your wait…I am extremely busy these days I hope you understand. Plus I am extremely sick. I hope you understand. It's just…A LOT going on here it's just preposterous but I promise I will update! Please keep faith in me. Please…?**

**Tay 3**


End file.
